Development of science and technology promotes social changes, and is also changing people's living habit. Shopping is an absolutely necessary activity in people's life. Each consumer is concerned about how to quickly and efficiently buy high quality and inexpensive goods that he or she wishes. There are two main shopping patterns:                1) Store shopping (purchase in physical store) pattern: complete on the spot experience, transaction and pickup of goods in physical store.        2) Online shopping (purchase online) pattern: search and order goods online, and online dealer forwards the goods to the purchaser by mail or express.        
In view of the development of internet technology and the change in people's concept, online shopping is accepted by the majority, and becomes a shopping activity that cannot be neglected. Hence, O2O (Online to Offline) mode emerges as the times require, and becomes a “new beloved” of brand merchandisers and consumers. However, this consuming pattern has some drawbacks. For example, you cannot believe what you see online. Also, some online sellers are good and some are bad. This shakes the confidence of the consumers. In another aspect, due to the impact of online shopping, the traditional store shopping pattern is in crisis. Because of the factors such as increase in the cost of staff, continuous increase of rent, and sell price is higher than that of online shopping, it makes running of a physical store difficult. Clever consumers will take advantage of the advantages of store shopping and online shopping. They will first search online, go to a physical store for experience, and finally make the purchase online. This makes some of the physical stores become empty shells and difficult to carry on business. Facing these challenges, some brands/companies simply change their physical stores to experience stores to please this group of consumers. This is the formation of the new O2O pattern, i.e. O2O2O (Online to Offline to Online). However, a lot of manpower and material resources need to be invested in these experience stores. Also, consumers need to go to the experience store before knowing whether the goods they are interested in are in that store or not. The unpredictability and lack of clarity of information can make consumers confused.
In today's world, Internet Plus, Internet of Things, Industry 4.0, intelligent community, smart city, big data, cloud technology are unstoppable. The establishing of these systems is inseparable from data collection, data communication, data analysis, and intelligent decision making. In online shopping or O2O mode, consumers need to quickly find the goods they need, and brand merchandisers (dealers) need to promptly obtain consumers' shopping and experience data, analyze the data, and promptly adjust the goods and the layout of the experience store in order to promote sale of goods.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology is a contactless automatic recognition technology. It automatically recognizes the target by radio-frequency signal and obtains related data. The recognition process does not need to be manually intervened. As the Internet of Things (IoT) concept is more and more acceptable, and its application is more and more extensive, RFID plays a more and more important role. RFID is one of the most effective ways of intelligent data collection, and is widely used in the area of data collection.
If Internet of Things can be combined with O2O, it will make display and sale of goods become more intelligent.